


Love on Snowy Wings

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Thrawn takes a vacation and encounters someone he never excepted or thought he would love.





	1. Mountain Meeting

Thrawn had to admit, his sister did know what she was talking about when it came to mountain views. He turned to look back down at the snow drifted valley and pulled off his ski goggles. The locals of Anu had warned him of... monsters in the mountain heights. So far he'd seen nothing for either side of that argument. A snow-filled adventure always filled him with a sort of thrill, like he belonged there.

He reached out with the Force and paused. There was life much farther up and to the west... a lot of life. Perhaps a group of people that had incidentally started the legend of monsters. He decided to head that way, hoping to reach the village before nightfall.

It was almost sunset when he knew he had to be close. Suddenly the beating of wings reached his ears. What was a bird doing this high up? He turned and nearly fell over into the snow. It wasn't a bird, not a normal one. It was a creature, Harpy his mind supplied. Great white and gray spotted wings, gray talons, long white hair, golden eyes, and soft tan skin. It took Thrawn a moment to realized it was actually a male since his feminine figure and tan, hide female style clothes clearly said 'woman'.

He landed near the Prince.

"No further. You are close to my tribe's territory already," he said in a soft, sweet sounding voice.

"So, you're the monster!" Thrawn sat up in the snow and pushed his goggles up.

“We have been called that, but we made this mountains our home long before the people of the stars arrived and settled in the valleys."

"I didn't mean that quite the way it sounded. Sorry. I was just backpacking and there was a village this way..."

"There is no village, not in terms of your thinking. It my home, my tribe, and you would not be welcome there. My mother would see you torn apart and eaten for a feast than a guest."

"Oh. I see why they call you monsters then..."

The Harpy nodded. "I do what I can to ward off climbers from our tribe, but there are other mountain tribes, and I cannot warn climbers from their territories."

"Wow. Well, thanks. What's your name?"

"I am Gwyn. You are the first to traveler to ever ask."

"Really? Seems like the first question most people would have. I'm Thrawn, by the by."

"Winds be with you, Thrawn. Oh, sorry. That's a customary greeting among my people as we travel on the winds."

"It's fine. Wind is important for climbers too."

"There is a cave not far from here that just skirts our territory. I can show you, and you can stay there for the night out of the wind and snow. It's too late for you to start back down."

"Or, I could just go on to Juska pass. That's my checkpoint for the evening."

"Where is that?"

"Through those two peaks over there. This was a detour."

"Very well. That is neutral territory, so I can accompany you. The pass is notorious for slides."

"It'd be nice to have company." Thrawn got to his feet and began trekking. "Anyone ever told you that you look like a snowy owl?"

"An owl? Oh! The bird that fly at night in the valleys! I like them. There's a valley below that's all forest. Not many people go there, so we'll go down there to hunt and fish."

"Snowy Owls live on the tundra, so I doubt you'd see them there."

"I've seen owls, but no I've never seen one with wings like mine."

He landed in the snow, and Thrawn spots a scar on the back of his shoulder, like another Harpy's talons had raked him there.

"Did you get in a fight with someone?"

His wings seemed to droop a bit.

"No. My sister was demanding I play with her a moon ago, but I was busy and refused. She told our mother, and Mother clawed me, telling me if my sister wanted my attention I had to give it no matter what I was doing."

"That's awful." Thrawn considered. "If I had to obey all of my sister's whims, I'd be hopping 24/7."

"It is our way."

"How old is your sister?"

"Five winters now. She will be the next chief after Mother, our older brother will be the war leader, my cousin is now the leader huntress, and I... I am nothing."

"I bet that's not true. I'm sure there's something special you can do."

"Before Raven's birth I was heir as I am a Breeder, I can have chicks as a female can, but Mother was always disappointed because I am not a true female. When Raven was born I was stripped of my title, and now I merely do whatever needs to be done a day among the tribe. Mother refuses to give me a place among the warriors or hunters, and she has forbidden the healers from taking me as an apprentice. I asked her why once, and she told me that I am a disappointment because while I can play the part of a female I am male as well, so I am unfit. Were I not her blood she would have torn me apart after I hatched."

"That's... that's so... pardon my French... That's screwed up."

"It is harsh. It is our way, but... it still hurts. I would leave the mountain if I could, but I am unfamiliar with any other way of life. I would not be accepted in the valleys."

"Well, you don't have to stay on this planet. I could get you a green card, help you find a place in the galaxy. You'd be welcome to stay with me for a while to learn how things work, if you like."

"Thank you. I... I'd like that."

"Well, I'll be in the mountains for about another week. Sleep on it, if you like."

Gwyn glanced back in the direction he came.

"No. There's no life for me here. I... I cannot even take a mate."

Thrawn tripped. "

What?"

"Mother forbid it. Any daughter of mine would be a threat to my sister and destroyed."

"Gads... You know, the more I hear about this, the less I like it."

And, as Prince, he was obligated to do something about this threat to innocent backpackers.

"It's why I wish to leave. I want the chance to actually... have a life."

"Yes... Well, things might change in these mountains soon enough. As soon as it gets out that there's a new species in Imperial Territory, there will be lawmen coming around."

"New? We were here before people came to the valleys."

"Newly discovered by the Empire. This planet is in Imperial Territory and technically has been inhabited by humans for over three hundred years so the law says that it belongs to the Empire and all inhabitants are obliged to follow the constitution."

"So the fact that my people lived here first means nothing then?"

"Very little. Sorry. You'd have a say in things, we could come to an agreement over who exactly owns the mountains, but there are certain things you'd have to give up as a culture."

"And if the chiefs refuse?"

"Well... Most of you would probably die. I'll be honest. Same thing happened to the Sand Raiders on Tatooine."

"If it comes down to it, I ask that chicks and eggs be spared at least. They are innocent in all this, knowing only what they're taught. They can be taught better, more peaceful ways I'm sure."

"Of course. My soldiers never target babies or civilians if we can avoid it. Though, the rule is, old enough to kill: Old enough to die."

"The children would try to defend themselves if they are 8 winters or older."

"Defend and kill are different words, but the line is blurred, I admit. You have my word we will save those we can."

"Thank you. We are nearing the pass, and I should not approach, not looking like this."

He landed back in the snow and took fully human form. He really was very beautiful, especially in the last rays of the setting sun.

"Huh. You can do that at will?"

"Yes, we all can once taught to after the passing of our sixth winter."

"That's pretty cool." Thrawn looked over at the sun and stopped. "This is my checkpoint."

There were no others. "You are alone?"

"Yeah. I'm on a backpacking vacation doing aggressive meditations and I'll be skiing back down at the end of the week."

"I see. Aggressive meditations?"

"Meaning I'll be doing battle poses and enhancing my fighting abilities using the currents of Bogan."

"May I watch?"

"Certainly." Thrawn began setting up his tent, grateful it was big enough for two people now.

"Do you mind helping me unpack?"

"Of course."

They unpacked his gear, and he set out his spare sleeping back for Gwyn. He began going through his food when the Harpy took off into the night, returned several minutes later with a Marmot in his talons.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, but I wasn't sure if you had enough food so I hunted for my own."

"I have no problem with that." Thrawn showed him a Hare he had caught the day before. "I'm doing some of my own."

"I enjoy hunting when I am permitted to."

They cleaned their kills, and Thrawn cooked the marmot then the hare, and they shared the meat of both animals. He also cooked some vegetables, giving some to Gwyn.

"Thank you. We do not have many of these vegetables, though fledglings tend to take from farmers in early stages."

"You allow stealing?"

"No we do not, but when have younglings ever listened the first time they're told not to do something daring?"

"True. I don't imagine the farmers are happy about it. Why don't you try growing your own?"

"We do, but not every kind of vegetable grows in our village, so curious or downright rebellious younglings try to take some valley farmers. It's put a stop to very quickly as they are usually so proud of themselves if they succeed they boast about it the moment they return."

"Children will be children."

"Indeed. Some farmers have caught on and will leave piles of what younglings take in small batches for us as offerings. Some rowdy younglings have been known to tussle with farm dogs and hurt them while trying to get the food they're after. We still try to avoid taking anything, even offered food unless it's left away from homes. Sometimes they'll leave it at the base of the mountain for us so then we'll take it, but yes children will be children."

"I wonder if they see you as some kind of demon."

"Perhaps they do. It may be safer for everyone if they do. Over the years since the offerings started there has been less trouble with the younglings since they make races out of retrieving the offerings, but some still attempt to take directly from farms. Still it's gotten safer. Climbers would be safe if they knew where the territory borders lay, but I have no way to mark even our border, let alone the borders of other tribes."

"We'd still prefer it if your penalty for trespassing wasn't death."

"As would I, and not all clans punish it that way, but my mother is fierce. There is plenty of neutral territory on the mountains, and we share sacred places, such as the hot mineral springs near the peaks. I remember going there as a fledgling once, and a group of people came to the springs when we were there with a sick woman to bathe her in the healing waters. My mother moved us to another spring and the let the humans have the closer one. She's not all bad just fierce."

"Then she should see reason when the time comes."

"I hope so. What of your family, Thrawn?"

"I have a sister who's crazy and once accidentally broke a planet in half. My father is busy, but caring... Oh, and I'm the youngest of a set of triplets. My other siblings are okay."

"Just okay?"

He smiled. "Thrass is the oldest of us and the smartest. Tiana is Father's little Princess and not only Thrass's study buddy but my partner-in-crime sometimes."

"They sound nice."

"They are, though Tiana might swamp you shopping."

"Shopping? For food?"

"Food, clothes, anything that might interest you, but knowing my sister, mostly clothes."

"Clothing... You do not make your own?"

"No. There are people who do as a job, and they do it very well, making very beautiful clothes that people can buy."

"Here. I'll show you."

He pulled out a spare shirt and handed it to Gwyn. Gwyn examined it carefully.

"Oh. It's very different."

Thrawn smiled. It just a cotton shirt to him, but to Gwyn it something completely new. He would give it to the Harpy, but it would be much too big as Gwyn was easily a foot shorter than him.

"Why don't you try it on?"

"But... it's yours."

"And you can have it. I have a ton of them."

Gwyn pulled it on, and Thrawn grinned. It was just a t-shirt for him but a tunic or short dress on Gwyn, who was delicately built and only 5' 8" as opposed to Thrawn's 6' 8" built of muscle.

"It looks nice. You should wear a belt over it, though."

Gwyn undid his tan hide top under the shirt and stripped it, tying it as a belt, though he kept the short skirt on it since it did cover his private area much like underwear.

"There. Perfect."

He blushed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Thrawn showed him how to unzip and zip the sleeping bag, and Gwyn was soon inside in it, making an adorable sound that was like a mix of a bird cooing and purring.

Thrawn flipped onto his head and began his meditations. The little Harpy watched, his golden eyes soft, curious, and sleepy. Thrawn swayed occasionally and changed into different positions, sometimes contorting as if in pain, sometimes still as a corpse. When he stopped Gwyn was fast asleep. He smiled. Who knew when Tiana suggested this to him that this is what would happen.

Climbing onto the pallet he had made for himself, he closed his eyes and sunk into a rest meditation.


	2. Korriban

Morning came with a very rude awakening. Screeching outside. Gwyn was gone, and Thrawn rushed out of the tent to see a female Harpy with long black hair, black wings, and the same golden eyes and nose as Gwyn pinning him to the ground with her foot on his head, two talons resting against his skull and one under his chin, keeping in place with the mere threat. She had talon scars on her upper chest that he could see and across her left cheek.

Thrawn burst out of the tent with a deep-chested battle roar that caused men twice his size to tremble. She screeched back at him, an unholy sound that would have terrified lesser men. Two male Harpies, resembling her and Gwyn, the older male sporting snowy wings and white hair with red eyes, and younger sporting red eyes, various scars, and black hair and wings, were pinning Gwyn's wings. 

"Mother-" 

"Silence!" she snapped to Gwyn.

"Get off him." Thrawn's voice was thunder.

"Stay out of Harpy affairs," growled the younger male.

Thrawn snapped open his lightsaber. "Harpy affairs that happen upon Imperial soil are my affair."

"You-" 

"Cain, be silent!" the female snapped. 

He bowed his head in submission. 

"You. What do you care for my useless hatchling?"

 

"I care for anyone unjustly treated for things that they cannot control." 

He raised the saber into a Shinto ready. 

"I am Imperial Prince Thrawn and you are over-stepping."

"I am Wren, chief of the nearby tribe, and this one is my child." 

She pressed down harder when Gwyn tried to move. 

"Be still, foolish child!"

"I imagine anyone would struggle when stepped upon. Stand down."

"Leave me to punish my runaway as if fit of our ways."

"Your 'runaway' was guiding me clear of your territory. This is not behavior befitting of a dignitary who dares speak with a prince and I command you to stand down at once." His red eyes narrowed. "Or I will stand you down permanently."

She hissed and removed her foot. Cain wrenched Gwyn up by his hair. 

"Stupid, little brother! You are a pest !" he hissed.

"He is wiser than you." Thrawn lowered the lightsaber, but did not deactivate it. "And currently under my protection. I have tolerated your abuses because you do not know who I am or the full situation."

"My child made several breaches in our own laws, Prince Thrawn. He should have immediately alerted me to your presence not kept me in the dark by simply leading you off. Besides that he is no fit escort for anyone. He is a stain, neither truly male or female. Had I now thought he my only option for an heir he would not have lived past hatching. Cruel as it may seem to you it is our way. Males are warriors and guards, females chiefs and hunters. Both train as healers, but there is no place for one who is both."

"Your laws, given that you are on Imperial soil, are subject to the constitution. Ammendment 34 states that an official such as myself has the right to commandeer vehicle, person, and property to be reimbursed at a later time."

He smirked. 

"And if you don't like hermaphrodites, you're going to have a nightmare of a time with me."

"I have no time for riddles, Prince Thrawn. Speak plainly."

"First off: I'm what Gwyn is. You just can't tell. Second off: I don't give a horse's eye about your laws and I find your customs barbaric. Third off: Gwyn is under my protection and if you want to argue, I'll clip your wings and then we'll see what happens."

"Cain, release him." 

"But, Mother-"

She whirled on him, her wings raising in anger. 

"I said release him!" 

He released Gwyn. 

"Go, but do not return to these mountains. Our ways are not kind to you, perhaps the ways of another will be," she told her Snowy son.

Thrawn did not close the lightsaber. "I am glad you can see reason. There will be diplomats in contact with you for your assimilation in the Empire. Good day."

 

The trio took off, heading to the west. Gwyn stood trembling, the shirt ripped in placed, though there was no blood indicating he hadn't been injured in the scuffle luckily.

Thrawn finally spun down the lightsaber and put it away. 

"Are you all right?"

He sank to his knees. 

"I..." 

He seemed at a loss, still frightened and no doubt sore from the fight and being stepped on and pulled around. Thrawn knelt beside him and gently held him.

"It's a lot, I know."

He gently soothed the Harpy until he stopped trembling. 

"Come on. I'm cutting my trip short. I need to get you away from here."

"Thank you." 

Gwyn stood, hugging himself. Thrawn broke camp and brought out his extra skis. 

"Here, want me to teach you?"

He nodded, eager to learn something mew.

"Step into them and I'll strap you in. These have adjustable straps, so you won't need boots, but we should get you some soon."

"Boots?"

"Like what I'm wearing on my feet." 

Thrawn stomped them.

"Oh. You can't walk in the snow without them?" 

"No. I can't go barefoot in the snow like you can. It would eventually cause damage to my feet." 

"Oh, how awful."

"Not really. There are tons of nice shoes you can wear."

"I mean about snow hurting your feet."

"Oh, that. Yeah, that stinks, but it's not so bad."

He strapped Gwyn into the skis. 

"There." 

"They're heavy."

"They are. That helps you stay upright on slopes. Here, take my arm."

He took Thrawn's arm. and blushed a but. 

"You're very strong."

Thrawn chuckled. "I have to be. Ready? Now, relax and just walk off the slope."

He nodded, and together they began the slide down. They arrived in a small port town and Thrawn took off his skis. 

"Come on, let's get you some normal clothes."

Gwyn followed him into a store and looked around in amazement. Thrawn helped him find some clothes and waited outside the fitting room. He stepped out in a simple t-shirt and some soft trousers. 

"Very nice." 

"Are these... male clothes?" 

Thrawn blinked. 

"Yes." 

"Oh. I always dressed as a female."

"Do you want female clothes?"

"Could I?" 

"Certainly. Come, lets take a look and find something you like."

They went into the female section and Gwyn soon found that, in a sport shop, there wasn't much difference.

"Women here where pants as well?" 

Thrawn smiled. 

"Yes, many do. Perhaps on Coruscant we can get you some dresses if you like." 

He nodded and just settled on the men's clothes he had originally tried on.

Thrawn's shuttle was in the spaceport. To his surprise, the door was unlocked. He immediately became defensive and kept Gwyn close. When he went in, he snapped open his lightsaber. 

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"You're back early. I'm keeping your pillow and pretending you're not here."

He sighed. "Carnelian."

"Hey, Thrawn. Who's with you?"

"This is Gwyn. Gwyn, this is Carnelian, one of my sisters." 

Gwyn bowed his head. "Hello. Winds be with you."

"Talks kind of funny, don't he?"

He blushed. 

"Carnelian. He's not used to our ways. Gwyn is a Harpy from the mountains."

"Oh. Does he eat lizards?"

"I would eat what was available to me," Gwyn said. 

"She means my pets, Gwyn." 

"Oh never!"

"Then he's fine with me. Don't come in the main cabin, I'm not dressed and I'm going to finish my nap."

"Carnelian, why are you here instead of Corucant? I KNOW I came alone."

"Dad sent me after you. He's waiting on Korriban."

"Why is he there?"

"There's been a disturbance in the Force centering on it."

"Fine, fine. Just finish you nap and go home," he said, heading for the cockpit.

"I feel so loved. I missed you too!"

"Some things came up here that have me... irritated, so excuse me, but I'm not in the mood."

"What's up?"

"Something that requires more diplomacy that either of us are capable of."

"Oh. Sounds exciting! Will there be fireworks?"

"No, there better not be. It's a volatile situation already, so keep out of it. You getting involved will get people hurt or even killed. Got it?"

"You've been getting more and more boring lately."

"Because I'm tired of people getting hurt when we get involved."

"It's not me who starts firing."

"I know, but usually one of us says or does something that starts the other side firing." 

"Okay, okay. I get it. Ugh, you're still boring. I'm going home. You go meet Dad." 

Thrawn sent the ship off for Korriban. Gwyn was silent through the whole exchange.

"You'll get used to her. She means well." Thrawn told him. "Incidentally, she was the crazy one I mentioned."

"The one who breaks planets?"

"The very same. She has a much better handle on her power now than she did then."

"Was it inhabited?"

"No, thank Force."

"What is Korriban?" 

"A forsaken place, once the homeworld the Sith Empire. Now my father and I are among the last of the Sith along with his apprentice, Vader."  
"Sith?"

Thrawn held out a hand and a datapad flew into his hand. Gwyn jumped. 

"It's all right. What I just did was using what we call the Force, and Sith are known for using what is commonly called the Darkside." 

"The Darkside?"

"Yes, or the more passionate side. The emotional side."

"Oh." 

He smiled. "I know, it can be confusing." When they finally reached Korriban, Gwyn kept close to Thrawn they exited the ship. Palpatine was waiting in the high temple. He turned as Thrawn and Gwyn approached. 

"Made a new friend I see, son."

"This is Gwyn, Father, a harpy."

"A Harpy?" 

Thrawn nodded to Gwyn, who shifted back to his normal form.

"Ah, I see. There are legends of your kind." 

He gestured to a relief showing a Harpy village being ransacked. Gwyn took a closer look then shuddered at the image of a child Harpy being struck down.

"It was a brutal time."

He moved back to Thrawn. 

"Don't worry. I already sent specific orders for handling for you people. It'll be all right," the Prince reassured him.

Palpatine stood from his meditative posture. 

"I've sensed a stirring on Korriban."

"A stirring, Father?"

"An awakening. I think other forces are on the move. I came here to see what it was and what I've found disturbs me."

Thrawn paled some. "What did you find?"

"The Armitory Sphere is missing. It appears to have been stolen or summoned. That implies that there are other Force Users out there who know the secrets of Bane."

Thrawn let out a string of expletives. "This is bad. Any clues as to who or how?"

"I can only think of the Lost Tribe. They are still unaccounted for."

"Lost Tribe?" Gwyn asked softly.

"A tribe of trueblooded Sith who vanished nearly a millennia ago."

"Oh. No one knows why?" 

"No. It was as if they were here one day and the next... as though they never existed." 

"Oh my."

"Exactly. I believe they hid themselves or even sent themselves forwards in time."

"Could they be here in this time, Father, or perhaps entering this time?"

"Perhaps. I can't be certain. That's what scares me."

"Hmm. Well, where is the strongest stirring coming from?" 

"The center of the ruins. The old palace, and the stirrings are getting stronger." 

"Then whatever is going to happen will happen soon. We need to check it out before we're taken by surprise. Gwyn, you don't have to come with, you can stay in the ship if you want." 

The Harpy shook his head. 

"No. I don't want to be alone in such a place."

"All right. Stay back if anything happens, though."

He nodded and followed them towards the ruins of the ancient palace. The columns were creepy and a smell like death suffused it. Gwyn moved closer to Thrawn, his feathers fluffed up a bit. 

"This place.... it's death."

"It is." Thrawn agreed, quietly. "It's a tomb. Keep your voice low."

He reached out and gently pulled the Harpy to his side. 

"It's all right. Stay close. I'll keep you safe just as I promised." 

Palpatine opened the final door, and they stepped in the throne room. Father and son and could feel the Force surging. Something was about to happen.

Palpatine pointed out the empty pedestal where the sphere should have been. Thrawn nodded. He approached it, Gwyn remaining close to Palpatine. He examined the pedestal, noting that it was covered in black, volcanic sand. He ran a finger through it and took a closer look. "Black sand?" He could feel the Force surging, swelling. What was going on?  
Gwyn cowered away from the edges as the tomb began resonating. Thrawn quickly rushed to stand back-to-back with his father, Gwyn between the two Sith.

The tomb shook and light exploded over them.


	3. To Pay Court

The trio was sent careening across the the room. Thrawn hit the wall, heard his father hit beside him, and Gwyn collided with Thrawn. When they stood, six people were standing in the middle of the room. Palpatine cursed. 

"Father?" 

"The Ruling Family." 

"Oh fantastic. Now what do we do?

"Hope they're not crazy," he muttered and approached, speaking in Sith. "Greetings, what is your intent."

The leader gazed at him. 

"Why does a non-Sith dare enter this tomb?"

"You are centuries into the future. You race has died out but left behind a legacy of those who follow your ways as this era's Sith Lords. I am Jarek Palpatine, or Darth Sidious."

"A human can never be the Dark Lord. Stand down, inferior being."

"Perhaps a demonstration." 

The ancient stone table between the Ruling Family and the Royal Family lifted at Palpatine's silent command. Palpatine hovered it in the air for a long moment, then dropped it on one of the youngest members of the family. That one barely managed to get out of the way. The youngest, in his dodge, spotted Gwyn. He pointed the Harpy out to his Father, who turned his bugging eyes on the Harpy with a flick of his tendrils. Gwyn shrank back, trembling under the hostile gaze. A swirl of dark magic pulled the Snowy Harpy away from Thrawn and towards the Sith.

"Stop that at once." Palpatine hissed at them

"Why? Harpies are good sport."

"This is my son's friend and you ar not to touch him."

The youngest growled as Gwyn came close to him. "Harpies are no friends to anyone. They are meant to be hunted and used to test one's skill, human."

Thrawn hissed. 

"That's simply not true. Harpies are sentient creatures deserving respect and protection as much as any other."

Gwyn was shaking, terrified at the way they were looking at him. 

"Thrawn! Help me!" he cried out, the fear in his voice evident.

"You're going to be okay, Gwyn." Thrawn assured. "Put him down!"  
  
The youngest grabbed a wing and pulled Gwyn to him, causing the Harpy to cry out in pain. 

"Make me. I want to keep him. Maybe keep his wings as trophies."

Thrawn snapped out his lightsaber. 

"Come at me."

"Why? I have what I want." 

Gwyn whimpered in pain from his pulled wing. Thrawn zipped forwards and severed his arm at the shoulder, pulling Gwyn away. 

"Consider that a lesson, callow pup!"

He howled out in pain. The others stared at Thrawn like he was a dragon. Gwyn huddled into him, trembling. One of them snapped something and four of the family, including the youngest, fled further into the tomb. Thrawn brandished his saber, tucking Gwyn close protectively. Palpatine and the king also dropped into fighting stances.

"I suppose it was too much to hope for this to end peacefully," Palpatine said to the king.

"Sith are power and dominance, usurper."

"Indeed, and I will properly demonstrate mine, and the power beyond any of ours if my daughter has heard my summons."

"We will deal with you and her in her time." 

He attacked.

Palpatine snarled slashed the king's arm and both legs off. Carnelian appeared. 

"Ohh chaos! Fun!" 

"Go, four of them escaped that way! Kill them all!" Palpatine said as he slew the king and Thrawn killed the other as Gwyn cowered behind a pillar.

Carnelian ran off into the catacombs after them, but came back a few moments later, perplexed and distinctly not covered in blood.

"What happened?"

"No one's down there."

"What? They can't have just vanished again!" 

"There's no telling where or when they are," Thrawn said as he gently inspected Gwyn's wing.

"That's not good." Carnelian folded her arms.

"How could they do it so easily? Damn!" 

"They'll probably go further into the future to a time when we've passed." 

His father nodded. 

"That means all Sith after us will be informed and warned to kill them on sight."

"They can't run forever." Carnelian nodded, lips firm.

"Where and when they appear again, the Sith of that day will be waiting," Thrawn agreed. 

Palpatine nodded and went to them.

"Are you all right, little one?' he asked Gwyn.

The Snowy Harpy nodded.

"Yes. My wing is sore but not damaged."  
  
"Let's get back to the ship and rest then.  
  
They trekked back to Palpatine's ship, which was larger. Thrawn gently rubbed Gwyn's wing joints, and Palpatine didn't miss the Harpy's blush. He smiled to himself and turned to his daughter.  
  
"You're sure you can't track them?"  
  
"I can't sense them or see where they went, but I get the feeling it wasn't far."  
  
"Hmm. I suppose we'll find our when they reappear. They're Sith, they won't stay inactive for long, especially now that we've attacked them."  
  
"And they're the kind who think the Sith need to put on a show."

"We'll find them, Father, and when we do there will be no mercy," Thrawn said, handing Gwyn a glass of water and a mild pain killer.

Gwyn nodded his thanks and Carnelian rubbed her wrist.

"I'm going to surf. See you guys back at Coruscant."  
  
"We best return as well, son."

"All right."

Thrawn took Gwyn back to his ship and took off for Coruscant. Tiana pounced her younger brother almost the moment he walked inside.  
  
"Tiana!" He nearly slipped. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry. You're back sooner than I thought you'd be. Didn't you enjoy your vacation?"

"There were complications." Thrawn sighed. "Where's Thrass?"

"He's out riding."

She spotted Gwyn and tugged Thrawn closer.

"He's a cute complication. Nicely done, little brother," she grinned.

"He's not a thing. This is Gwyn."  
  
"Hello, Gwyn. I'm Tiana, Thrawn's sister. Welcome to the palace."

"Hello, Lady Tiana," he said, bowing in submission and respect.

She gave him an odd look and turned to Thrawn.

"What happened? Father left in a hurry."  
  
"Trouble on Korriban. It's... complicated. Lets just same something lost to time decidcd to... recover itself."

"That's weird."

"Yeah, it is, trust me."

"Well, I do trust you. Lets get you settled, Gwyn. Oh... do you... not have luggage?"

"No, my Lady," he said meekly.

"Oh! We'll have to go shopping as soon as possible!"

Thrawn smiled at Gwyn.

"See? I told you she'd take you shopping."

Gwyn smiled back.

"Will you come?"

"Oh... well... I suppose I could, if it you'd like me to."  
  
"I think I would like that."  
  
"Then I'll be there."

A little later, once Gwyn was settled into a room Thrawn came with another man.

"Gwyn, this is Daniel, one of the tailors who works for us. He's going to take measurements and make some clothes just for you. All right? I promise he won't hurt you."  
  
"O-Okay..."

"Would you be more comfortable if I stayed?"

"I'd like that. Thank you."

Daniel approached.   
"Force have mercy! His Highness said you were pretty, he didn't say you were goregous!"

Gwyn was mystified, and the tailor laughed.

"Oh, you are something all right. All the men and women are going to be fawning over you. Now, what kind of clothes do you like the most."

"I... I don't know. I've never worn clothes like this until today."

  
"Well, lets start simple, all right? Do you like pants or skirts more?"

"Skirts."

"Don't overwhelm Gwyn, Daniel."

"My apologizes. Okay, I'll give you some pieces of fabrics, and I want you to tell me which ones you the most."

Gwyn nodded.   
"All right."

"This is silk, a beautiful aqua, and this is gold taffeta..."

"Daniel."

"Sorry. Just tell me which ones you like the feel of the best."

Gwyn finally chose silk, satin, cotton, silfeco, and taffeta.

Daniel took a scan of Gwyn and stood.

"I can do something with this."  
  
"Okay, Gwyn, I need to take your measurements so the clothes will fit you, but you need to undress. You don't have to take off your underwear, just your pants and shirt. All right? I promise this won't hurt at all. I could demonstrate with His Highness first. Would that help?"  
  
Thrawn stepped slightly closer. He removed his shirt and held his arms out, allowing Daniel to take his measurements.

"See? Perfectly harmless."

Gwyn nodded and slowly pulled off his own shirt. Thrawn was startled to see him wearing a primitive breast-band. He raised his brows and decided to bring it up later. Daniel, thankfully, say nothing either as Gwyn stepped out of his pants. The tailor was quick.

"There we go. You can get dressed again. Now, I'll make you two pairs of pants, or leggings for variety, all right?"

"Yes, thank you."

"That will be all, Daniel." Thrawn spoke.

"Yes, Your Highness. Good-bye, Gwyn."

"Good-bye."

He left them alone, and Gwyn suddenly blushed, finally realizing he had undressed in front of Thrawn. Thrawn looked away while he pout his clothes back on. He didn't look again until Gwyn touched his arm.  
=  
"Yes, Gwyn?"

"I.... um... thank you... for staying," he said, blushing.

"Don't mention it. Well, um... This is a bit of a personal question..."  
  
"Yes?"

"Well, do you have breasts?"  
  
Gwyn blushed. "Yes, I do. They're small, but Mother always insisted I bind them like other women anyway."  
  
"Oh. Well, you don't have to anymore. We have special undergarments for women."  
  
"Oh. Thank you. Will we find them when shopping?"   
"Of course, though Tiana will be of much more help in that area than I will."

"Since she is female, I would imagine so."

Thrawn chuckled, and Tiana poked her head in.   
"Hey there, you two. Father said there's time for some shopping before dinner. Shall we go so you have a few things ready, Gwyn?"

The Harpy nodded, so the trio headed off to the mall. He stuck close to Thrawn, taking it all in with wide eyes. Thrawn enjoyed visiting the mall with a baseball cap and sunglasses on. Normally, he didn't bother, but he didn't feel like being recognized that day. The swarming press would just get in the way, slow them down, and terrify poor Gwyn. He stood awkwardly as Tiana explained bras to Gwyn, who listened intently then disappeared into a changing room to try one on, leaving the two siblings mostly alone. Tiana flashed him a grin.

"So, a harpy brings my untouchable brother down?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know... This and that, the way you look at him... He is cute..."

"I look at him a certain way?"

Tiana sighed. Boys were so clueless.

"Of course you do. You Liiiiiiiike him!"

He blushed.

"Tiana! ... Is it that obvious?"

"Duh, little brother."

She flicked his nose.

"Brat. Well what should I do? I don't want to overwhelm him."  
  
"Be nice and give him stuff. Works on me."

He gave her a look but sighed.

"Like what?"

"Well, clothes to start. I noticed him eying the dresses as we passed by that section. Have him pick out something nice from there and buy it for him. That's a start."  
  
"Buying favor sounds like bribery, but I'll give it a go."

Gwyn emerged, having chosen a bra size and style. Tiana went to get a few more for him, leaving him and Thrawn alone. Thrawn put his hands in his pockets.

"I saw some pretty things over thataway. Do you want to take a look?"

"Could we?"

He smiled at Gwyn's hopeful expression.

"Of course."

He led Gwyn over to the dresses.

"Oh how pretty."

"Go ahead, pick a couple you like."

"Really?"

"Really. I think you'd look nice in them."

Gwyn blushed.

"You do?"

Thrawn nodded, and so the Harpy began looking. He selected a lavender halter-top first and then a pink sweetheart top dress that fell just below his knees. It actually looked very lovely despite his small bust. Thrawn thought both were charming, but was partial to the lavender. The lavender one was floor length, and Thrawn led Gwyn over to the shoes, gently pointing out the kitten heels, thinking those would be the most comfortable of heels as well as a nice pair of flats. Gwyn liked the heels and said that walking in them felt like taking off. He gave Thrawn a breathtaking smile of utter happiness. Thrawn had to smile back.

"You like them?"

"I love them. I've never had such pretty things."

"You'll soon find you have too many if you hang around Tiana."

Gwyn giggled but nodded.

"Only a few. I don't want them to stop being something special."  
  
Thrawn smiled.

"That's a sensible way to think of it."

"Daniel will probably make you a few pretty dresses just for you for special occasions, but if you don't want a lot go ahead and tell him. He'll respect it and keep it just to a few."

Gwyn nodded, and Tiana breezed back over.

"Oh how pretty, Gwyn. Lets get you some shirts, skirts, and a couple pairs of pajamas."

"Pajamas?"

"Special clothes meant to be worn for sleep."

"Oh. All right."

Palpatine met them in the hall and eyed their bags. There were several but still less than he had expected with Tiana's shopping habits. He exchanged glances with Thrawn.

"Gwyn resisted the shopping?"

  
"He did, sort of. Tiana actually held back so she wouldn't overwhelm him."

"That's good of her. Thrass is home."  
  
"Good."

"And we have a banquet tonight with some nobles."

"Not good."

His father chuckled.

"Go see your brother and make sure Gwyn is eased into the idea of the banquet, if he wishes to join us that is."  
  
Thrawn returned to where Tiana and Gwyn were chatting.  
  
"Thrass is back," he told his sister.

"Oh good!"

She zipped off.

"Gwyn, we're having a banquet this evening with some nobles. You're welcome to join us, but they will be curious about you. Some will have some.... not so nice intentions. A few may try to flirt with you, and some may outright ignore you."

"I've dealt with most of that from visiting dignitaries of other tribes. I'll join, if I may."

"Of course you may. Come, I'd like to introduce you to my brother and sister-in-law."

"Sister in law?"

"My brother's wife. She is called my sister-in-law due to her marriage to my brother."

"Oh, interesting."

Thrawn smiled then on a whim offered his arm. Gwyn blushed and took it. Thrass looked up when they came into the living room.

"Back early, Thrawn?"

"Some things came up. Thrass, Mina, this is Gwyn. Gwyn, this is my brother, Thrass, and his wife, Mina."

Mina was about 5' 10" with darker skin, brown hair, and dark eyes. Thrass had the same Chiss coloration and very similar features as Thrawn and Palpatine. He was about 6' 4" and not a muscular as his brother.  
  
"Hello, Gwyn." Mina smiled.

"Hello, my Lady. Hello, Your Highness," he said, bowing his head.

"Gwyn will be joining us this evening at the banquet."

"Oh, lovely. I hope the nobles don't put you off," Thrass said with a friendly smile.

"Gwyn, would you allow me to style your hair tonight?"

"Oh, I would be honored, Lady Mina."  
  
"Speaking of which, where are Optimus and Screamer?"  
  
"Not sure, actually. I think they went out to the park to race."  
  
"Sounds like something they'd do. You'll meet them later, Gwyn. Starscream will no doubt take over styling your hair from Mina,"

Thrawn said. Evening came, and Thrawn waiting at doors into the great hall in his dress uniform. The clicking of heels made him turn. Gwyn came into sight dressed in the lavender halter top dress, his chest no longer bound, his hair was twisted up in an elegant but simple updo, and he had allowed Mira to add some light make-up to his face, including lip gloss.

"You look lovely, Gwyn."

He blushed as Thrawn kissed his hand.

"Thank you. You look very handsome."

"Thank you. Shall we?"

He nodded and took Thrawn's arm. Palpatine smiled at the sight they made together.

"You look radiant, Gwyn."  
  
He curtised, drawing many eyes of the Nobles. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Lord Arcan and his husband, Camile approached, Camile was pregnant.

"Hello, Prince Thrawn. Hello, Gwyn."

"Gwyn, this is Lord Arcan, and his husband, Lord Camile."

"Hello, my Lords." He smiled at Camile. "Blessings upon you and your young, Lord Camile."

"Thank you, Gwyn."

"You're welcome."

They returned to their seats. Thrawn offered Gwyn a quail. He was very confused by the blush that resulted and decided to ask later, though perhaps his father knew something.

*Father.*

*What is it?*

*I offered Gwyn quail, and he blushed pretty heavily. It doesn't make sense.*

*Did you say quail?*

*Yes. Why is that important?*

*Thrawn, according to some old texts, Harpies gift each other with a quail as a way to start a courtship.*

*Oh.*

*Well, son, best you decide what to do.*

Thrawn looked down at the quail and smiled awkwardly. Gwyn was red then he took the quail, cut it half, and offered half back to Thrawn.

*This the next step. Oh dear. He thinks you wish to court him. If you accept the half that will begin courtship.*

*So what do I do?*

*... Sort your feelings for him very quickly.*

Thrawn wiggled and then accepted the half. "Thank you, Gwyn."

*Do not play with his emotions, Thrawn. What is it you intend to do? Court him or let him down in private?*

*I like him a lot, Father. I believe... I will see where this leads.*

*Very well, but do your research or tell him you don't know his customs so you don't accidentally break his heart.*

*Yes, Father.*

Dinner passed without incident, and Thrawn took Gwyn outside to speak.

"Uh, Gwyn, about the quail..."

"What about it? Do... do you not wish to court?"  
  
"No, I would like to, but... I don't know your customs. Next time I do something significant, I might have to be told its meaning."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I... oh, I'm a fool. I just assumed you knew, and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"I do want to court you, though."

"How do you court someone? It's not fair if it's only my customs. I'd to learn some of yours."

"Well, we would share meals and activities."

"That sounds nice. Each week of a courtship is marked with a gift on the seventh day, usually something small and simple. Usually the male is one the giving a gift, but if both are in agreement, the female will give him a gift as well."

"That sounds lovely. We give each other flowers and treats, sometimes small gifts on special occasions.

"Oh I love flowers."

"Are there any.... physical boundaries I should be aware of?"

Gwyn blushed.

"The only one is that we may not... mate until we have a joining ceremony. Oh... you call it a wedding don't you?"  
  
"We do." Thrawn smiled. "But that often takes a long time for human couples."

"Hmm. A courtship has no set time, though some couples don't wish to wait very long."

"Well, we'll see."  
  
He smiled at the Harpy.

"Would you like to dance, Gwyn?"

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid I don't know any of your dances."

"I'll teach you. Come on."  
  
He took Thrawn's hand and blushed as the Prince gently pulled him close and helped him into a waltz position.

"Relax and let me lead you."  
  
Gwyn smiled up at Thrawn and they began. Suddenly, a red and a red and blue blur sped towards them, laughing. Thrawn swept Gwyn up and out of the way, tripping, and toppled back into the grass, Gwyn on his chest. The two blurs screeched to a halt.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm all right. Gwyn, are you all right?"

He lifted his head and blushed darkly when he realized he was laying on top of Thrawn. He scrambled up.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"We're sorry."

Starscream had his servos on his mouth. Thrawn got up and dusted himself off.

"It's all right. We're not hurt, but this is why you don't careen around like that. Gwyn, this is Optimus Prime and Starscream. Guys, this is Gwyn. Be patient, he's still learning a lot of things like you two did."  
  
"Apologies, Gwyn. Welcome to Coruscant."

"Thank you. Um... I'm sorry to be rude, but... what are you? I've never seen anything like you."

"We are Transformers from the IDW comic book universe." Optimus tried to explain. "We were toys until Carnelian brought us to life."

"Toys brought to life? Incredible."

He inspected Starscream and very gently touched his wings.

"Can you fly?"

"Yes, I can."

Starscream fluttered his curving wings.

"I am the fastest Seeker in existence."

"Perhaps we can fly together sometime."

"I didn't think humans could fly."

"Oh, I'm not a human. I'm a Harpy."

"Ah! That's new. Of course we could fly at some point."

Gwyn smiled happily then turned back to Thrawn. The Prince smiled and offered his hand.

"Shall we try again?"

"What are you doing?" Starscream questioned. "Dancing without music?"

"Yes, Starscream. This can also help Gwyn learn the steps and movements of the waltz without having to worry about the music yet."

"Seems strange to me. Come on, Optimus. Let's sky dance."

Optimus agreed and they drove off into the dark.


	4. Boba and Raven

The first week passed, and Thrawn and Gwyn were growing close. The Prince presented the Harpy with a Nubian Twilight Rose, much to his delight. Gwyn admired the deep purple petals and made delighted sounds while Thrawn examined the feather toy Gwyn had woven for him.

"Gwyn, are these... your feathers?" 

"Yes. Starscream helped me with the feathers loose enough to fall off without a lot of pressure, so I used those."

"Thank you. I love it."

"You're welcome."   
He sniffed the rose. 

"It's so beautiful. I've never seen a flower like it."

"I grow them in my garden.

"I love it." 

He stood on his toes and kissed Thrawn's cheek. Thrawn kissed his forehead. 

"I love you."

He made his happy purr-coo sound. 

"I love you, too." 

He snuggled against the much taller Chiss. Thrawn hugged him. 

"Let's go on a walk in my garden."

"All right." 

He took Gwyn's small hand in his own and led him out the garden. They strolled among the colorful bushes, admiring the blooms.

"It's so beautiful out here. It feels so peaceful," Gwyn said, pausing to smell a rose.   
Thrawn admired him with a soft smile. Today he was wearing  a knee-length cream skirt, a pretty violet shirt with a modest v-neck, and brown flats.

"It is. I come here to meditate when I am disturbed."

He gently tugged the Harpy close. 

"Come on." 

He led him deeper into the garden coming into a clearing surrounded by bushes of Nubian Twilight Rose, a man-made spring with a stream running off it, soft grass, and a large oak tree. 

"Oh. It's beautiful." 

"This is my little sanctuary, and it's the perfect place for a picnic." 

He held out a hand, and a picnic blanket and basket were moved out from behind the tree with his use of the Force.

"That's such a good idea, Thrawn."

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it." He spread the blanket out under the oak, and they ate, chatting in contentment with each other. Finished eating, Thrawn stretched out in the afternoon sun. Gwyn smiled adoringly at him and fiddled with his long, white hair, which was loose today.

"Why didn't you put your hair up?"

"Hmm? Oh, I guess I just didn't feel like it today. Does... does it bother you when I wear it down?"

"No, I was just wondering. I like seeing the sun on it."

Gwyn blushed, and Thrawn reached out a hand. 

"May I?" 

The Harpy nodded, and Thrawn ran his fingers through his silken locks. Gwyn's hair fell just past the small of his back, and he kept it very well. It was soft, clean, and smooth.

"Lovely."

He sat up and tenderly cupped Gwyn's cheek. 

"Gwyn, may I kiss you?" 

He blushed but nodded. 

"You may." 

He leaned in and softly kissed the little Harpy. His lips were warm and petal soft against Thrawn's own. When he pulled back, Thrawn could barely breathe. Gwyn looked a little dazed himself, smiling softly, beautifully.

"I love you."

He snuggled in close. 

"I love you, too, Thrawn. Being with you... I feel... like I can do anything,... like I'm worth something."

"You are worth more than you can imagine."

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome." 

Thrawn lay back, pulling Gwyn down with him.

"If I died today, I'd be one of the happiest men in the world."

"I'm the happiest as long as I'm with you. You've made me feel confident and helped me realize that I was missing a huge part of myself, a part that only you could fill." 

He chuckled and kissed Gwyn's head. He smiled and rolled over onto his stomach, kicking his legs in the air. Gwyn settled beside him, gazing up at the sky. 

"Thrawn, do you... want children?"

"Yes. I love children."

"Then..." 

He smiled. 

"Gwyn, if you want children we'll have them once we've made this official. Now, c'mere, Snowflake." 

"Snowflake?"

"Yes, unique and perfect."

"Perfect? I'm not perfect, Thrawn."

"In my eyes, you are."

He snuggled close. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome, Snowflake." 

Palpatine came out looking for Thrawn a little later and found them snuggled up together, fast asleep in the warm sun. He sighed and sat down on a bench nearby, smiling. His son was truly a man now. His youngest had finally found love. He sighed and settled in to enjoy some peace. They had about an hour, barring Carnelian, to enjoy the sun and breeze through the garden. He took this time to study the sleeping couple, looking so peaceful and content in each other's arms.

It reminded him a great deal of when he'd been young, though his love was long, long dead. It still hurt some, but he found joy in the happiness of his children, all three of them now understanding the happiness love could bring. He smiled down at them. Thrawn was the one he had feared he would not see find love, and then he had arrived on Korriban with a beautiful little Snowy Harpy following close behind. He had been fiercely protective of him and gentle with him. Gwyn was what his son needed. Someone he could protect, but also someone who wanted to become the person Thrawn needed as his life-mate; someone who would speak their mind. Gwyn was shy, but he still voiced his opinions to Thrawn, sometimes only to Thrawn out of said shyness. He worked to make Thrawn smile and laugh. He was such a sweet thing, and he brought out such a deep gentleness in Thrawn.

Carnelian and Thrass were having a fight. It had started out playful, but now it was serious. Both siblings had never exactly gotten along. Palpatine sighed and went to break it up. It still eluded him just why they never got along, especially considering only Carnelian could work Thrass into this sort of state. He was usually very mild-tempered, odd for a Sith's child.

Thrawn woke, warm and rested. Gwyn was nestled against him, smiling softly, contentedly, in his sleep. He kissed Gwyn's forehead. The Harpy make an adorable cooing noise and sleepily opened his golden eyes.

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Hi." It still amazed Thrawn at how deeply he already loved Gwyn. He sat up and stretched. 

"Have a good nap, Snowflake?" 

He nodded. 

"Yes. Did you?"

"I did. What time do you think it is?"

"I don't know." 

"Guess we should head inside." 

They did just that, walking hand-in-hand. Shouting drew them to the throne room. A small Harpy girl who bore a resemblance to Gwyn was struggling in the hold of two storm troopers. 

"Put me down! I'll kill you!" she screeched. 

"Raven?" Gwyn gasped. 

Thrawn was immediately confused. Gwyn's little sister?

"What is going on here?" Thrawn questioned.

Gwyn hurried towards his sister. 

"Gwyn! Stupid, brother! This is all your fault!" 

"What? Raven, what's going on?" 

"Mother, Father, Cain, everyone! They're all dead, and it's all because you left!"

"What happened?" Thrawn turned to the commander wearily sighing over the Harpy's behavior.

"The Harpies were resisting and even began attacking so we were given the order to raid one of the tribes. This girl and most of the children survived, but none of the adults did." 

Gwyn looked stunned and horrified. Raven finally got free, flew at her brother, and began clawing at him with her talons, screeching in. 

"It's all YOUR fault!" 

Thrawn rushed into the fray and began trying to get Raven off his love. Then Palpatine was there. He deftly avoided her sharp talons, grabbed her wings, held them together without hurting her, pulled her off Gwyn, and brought his hand sharply down on her bottom. Thrawn knew from his own childhood how hard of a hand his father truly had when handing out this brand of punishment.

Raven squalled and turned on Palpatine, trying to get at him. Another few hard swats and she quieted down a bit

"Now then, young lady, such behavior will NOT be tolerated here. If you attack anyone like that again your bottom will be very sore. Am I clear?" he said firmly.

Raven hissed. 

"You're not my leader, male inferior. Get off me!"

Another hard smack.

"You will find that things here a very different from your tribe. None of the adults here will put up with backtalk. As of this moment you have placed under my guardianship as your brother is not a citizen yet. Which means I have EVERY right to punish you for your behavior. I will not allow you to attack others or talk so rudely. If you continue I promise that you will not be sitting comfortably for a while."

After several minutes of catterwalling and smacking, she broke down into helpless tears. 

"I want mama!" 

This tugged on a certain Seeker's heartstrings.

Palpatine released her wings, and she ran to Gwyn, the last of her family, jumping into his arms and bawling, wailing for her mother. Starscream flew to Gwyn's shoulder and patted her, chittering at her in Seeker. Thrawn picked him up. 

"Shh. Don't overwhelm her, Starscream. She's been through a lot. This is a big change for her, no need to add something else she doesn't understand." 

He nodded and reluctantly quieted down, knowing that his presence could easily to the last straw to break the child who had seen the destruction of her home and family and then was moved across the galaxy to a place entirely new with whole new rules. He wanted badly to comfort her but knew he could do more harm than good at this moment. Instead, he burrowed into Thrawn's jacket and sighed heavily. He wished Carnelian hadn't gone back to her Manari Apartment.

Gwyn changed back into his Harpy form, his wings encircling Raven, shielding her from sight and surrounding her with his familiar scent and warmth as she'd often made him carry her. He began cooing and chirping to her like a bird. Thrawn guided them away into a private room where Raven could nap as soon as she'd cried herself to sleep. Palpatine followed to speak to Gwyn once she was asleep. Raven fell asleep a few minutes after reaching the room, and Gwyn tucked her into the bed, having Thrawn gently removed feathers that were nearly out anyway and gently tucked them into her hand/talon, close enough to her face that she'd breathe in the scent of him from them.

Starscream whispered, "What are we going to do for her?"

Gwyn was at a loss and buried his face in Thrawn's chest to quietly cry. Thrawn held him close. 

"Father?"

"We will support her, show her that gentleness will be rewarded with such, and be firm when necessary. Carnelian will need to be informed. Where is she?"

"She's at her Manari apartment. In a meeting," Starscream softly told him. "Not to be disturbed."

"Very well. I will inform her as soon as I can. Gwyn, I'm sorry she was not placed in your custody, but you are not yet a citizen." 

He pulled back, sniffling. 

"It's all right, Your Majesty. She needs a firm hand that I do not posses. I trust your judgement," he said, still choked from his own tears.

"And... I do apologize for your parents."

"Thank you."

Boba Fett often came to the rooftop of the Manari Spire where Minister Carnelian kept her own apartments. He was aware that she had a room at the palace, where she haunted the corridors and hallways. Still, she slept away from the Palace and sometimes took her meals here. Boba had fairly reliable information that these times coincided with either top-secret missions or points of tension between the foundling and the family.

Anyone who would think it odd that the esteemed Bounty Hunter would be found in the Manari, without his armor, no less, would also find it odd that he had a key card to the Minister's penthouse. For those who would think this odd, it was merely business that brought him there.

The Minister was a charming and intelligent woman when she wished to be. Many would object to the fact that she did not often wish to be, but Boba had come to appreciate a refined savagery. The kind of prehistoric spirit that did not give way to corruption and saw the world in terms of its own codes and laws. Carnelian embodied perseverance and tenacity, with enough intelligence to make the galaxy spin. It was a shame she was not lower born: She would have been a rival Boba would have been glad to have. As it stood, she was a colleague of sorts and a client more often than not.

And clients with the kind of muscular and angled structure she had were rare.

It had started out with a chance meeting and become a regular kind of dance. A comfortable kind of animosity had grown between the two deadliest in the galaxy. It was no small source of silent and untrumpeted pride that Boba could commune with her and walk away unharmed. Even Prince Xizor and the Hutt clans held to the unspoken rule of the underworld: Never piss off the Minister of Intelligence. She was an enemy no one could afford.

He turned as she came up to him. 

"Minister," he greeted, polite and cautious.

"Fett." She leaned slowly backwards and rested on him like a wall.

"Why did you call?"

"Why did you come?"

Fett sighed and put an arm around her. She was in a mood. 

"What has happened?"

"To put it plainly: we have some crazy necromancers on the loose somewhere who can also travel through time, and they want the Emperor and Imperial Prince dead." 

"I take it you want me to find and track them?"

"It would please me if you would."

"Very well. Any place I should start?"

"Anywhere with ties to the Sith. I can give you a list of worlds."

"That would be helpful." 

She took his datapad and put in a number of worlds. 

"I'll contact you when I have something."

"Thanks." She closed her eyes and leaned harder.

"What else is bothering you?"

"I'm having a bad day. Humor me."

"Need to vent?"

"I need to forget and be distracted." She huffed. 

"Is today a slow day for you or did you get hit in the head on the way to my apartment?"

"Slow. How about I be your distraction then?"

He gently began stroking the joints where her neck met her shoulders. She smirked. 

"You are a good distraction, but if you're really going to distract me it'd be best done inside."

Fett looked out at the cityscape and drew her back in. 

"I never knew you to care what others thought."

"I don't, but I care about comfort. Inside is much more comfortable than out here."

"This is true." 

And more sheltered, safer. He didn't want to be filmed without his helmet if he could help it. He put a lot of effort into being unknown.

She led him inside, into the quiet shelter of her apartment.

It was not unlike the Palace inside, but quieter and cleaner. She kept no prissy translator droids and invited no nobles. Servants were distinctly unwelcome. Fett was glad of this as it meant no gossiping eyes and no one to object to him say... beginning to nibble on her neck, worrying at her spinal cord She pressed back into him then pushed him back, heading for the bedroom with him following.

She loved a chase, whether as the prize or seeker, and he was happy to oblige, tackling her to the cushions and wampa pelt that lay scattered on her bed. They wrestling, kissing and softly biting. He deliberately grabbed her water silk collar and tore it. She shredded his undershirt with a rake of nails. He went for her ear and she somehow caught the stubble on his cheek between her teeth and nibbled it. The weird sensation confused his nerves and fired him further up.

It all escalated quickly until they were joined as one. It was still almost like wrestling, albeit more... passionately. Somehow, they ended up upside down on the bed, one of Boba's feet on a pillow and the other against the head board with the sheet tangled about like a cocoon. And wouldn't you know it? The fearsome Minister was sleeping like a baby, making an odd trilling through her nose. He didn't dare accuse her of snoring. He watched her for several minutes before allowing himself to sleep as well.

Carnelian woke to the insistent beeping of an alarm clock. 

"Shaddup, you stupid machine..."

She hit the 'off' button and sighed. Boba was, of course, gone like always. There was a message from Palpatine, something about a new resident and Gwyn's little sister. She just skimmed it, not really paying attention. She'd just find out at the palace. Somehow urging herself to her feet, she shook something out of the covers with her.

Meanwhile, Raven was waking back at the palace. She sighed then growled. That old man had made her cry. How dare he?! She shook herself out of the bed and stalked up.   
"I WANT BREAKFAST!"

Across the hall Thrawn groaned and rolled over to tug Gwyn back down as he made to rise. He had taken his little Snowflake to his bed to comfort himself as he mourned for his family and tribe. The fledgling growled when no one appeared to obey her.

"I WANT BREAKFAST!"

Someone chucked a heart-shaped box at her, hitting her in the head. 

"Gorramit! It's too early to shout!"

"How dare you throw something at me?!" 

Palpatine stalked into sight, passing Carnelian. He went right up to Raven. 

"That's enough. We do not shout nor demand, young lady. Must we repeat last night?"

Carnelian retrieved her chocolate box, regretting throwing it, but everything else she'd had on hand was sharp. She frowned, watching the scene before her.

"I want breakfast!" Raven demanded, though she didn't shout this time, mainly because she now actually had someone's attention. 

"That is not how we ask around here, Raven. When you ask properly you will get breakfast. You ask by saying, 'May I have breakfast please?' or at least, 'May I have breakfast?'."

She frowned and beat her wing-arms. "May I have breakfast?"

"Yes. Come along. I'll take you the dining room. When you ask nicely for things you'll more than likely get them. If you are rude and demand you will not get your way."

Carnelian fell into step with them, still giving the new Harpy weird looks.

"What's that?" Palpatine questioned of the chocolate box.

"A gift. What's that?" Carnelian pointed at Raven.

"Gwyn's sister, Raven. She'll be living here now as my ward."

 

"She's a brat."  
"She's a product of her culture, Carnelian. It's something we're going to work on, but give her time. She's been through a lot. She witnessed her village and her family being destroyed."

"Tough."

Palpatine winced. Sore spot.

"Where is my brother?" 

He turned his attention back to the fledgling. 

"Gwyn is still resting. I'm sure he'll be along shortly." 

When Gwyn and Thrawn came into the dining room Raven was inspecting her fork with a speared piece of sausage on it. Thrawn kissed his father's cheek. 

"Good morning, Father." 

"Good morning, my son. Good morning, Gwyn." 

"Good morning, Your Majesty." 

He kissed Raven's cheek. 

"Good morning, hatchling." 

She made a face. "I'm not a hatchling, Gwyn. I'm a fledgling." 

"I know. You're a big girl now." 

"That's right!" 

She held out her fork to her brother. 

"What is this? It smells weird." 

"It's called sausage, Raven. It's good food."

"It's spiced," Palpatine explained. "Not just meat."

"Hey, where're my two troublemakers?" Carnelian missed her Transformers.

"I think they're still asleep like the others," Thrawn said. 

Raven bit a piece off her sausage then hungrily at the rest. She jumped when Palpatine lay a pancake on her plate then poked it with her fork. She glared at it suspiciously and then glared harder at Carnelian when she had the audacity to laugh.

"Carnelian, don't laugh at her. This is all new to her," Palpatine scolded. 

Gwyn cut a small piece off the pancake for his sister to try and let her dip it into the syrup on his own plate rather than put some on her plate then end up with her no liking it.

"It's new to her, but hilarious to me."

"You know, this is why Thrass sometimes doesn't like you." Thrawn pointed out.

She smirked, tipping her orange juice in acknowledgment. Raven chewed her piece of pancake then glanced at Palpatine, seeming to consider. 

"Raven, if you need help cutting your food just ask one of us. There's nothing wrong with needing help," he told her. 

She pushed her plate closer to him since Gwyn was busy cutting his own food. 

"Um... will you... help me?" she asked, though it was a bit of struggle since she had been taught to be proud and not need help.

Palpating quickly cut the pancake into pieces. 

"There we go. Enjoy."

She looked at Gwyn's plate for a moment then looked around the table. Thrawn picked up on it. 

"Raven, would you like some syrup? If you see something you want just ask, like Father said."

"Can I have the syrup?"

"Of course." 

He poured some onto her plate. She picked up her fork. 

"Raven, when someone gives us something we've asked for we say 'thank you', all right?" Palpatine said. 

"Oh. Um, thank you." 

"You're welcome." 

She began eating. She was halfway through her pancake when she noticed Gwyn's drink. 

"Gwyn, what is that?" 

"This is peppermint tea." 

"I want to try it." 

Palpatine cleared his throat, gaining her attention. 

"You need to ask, Raven. It's rude to do it that way. Please ask saying, "May I try it?

She sighed, huffing. 

"May I try it?"

"Yes, you may," Gwyn said, giving her his cup. 

She took a drink then handed it back. 

"It's good. May I have some?" 

"You may have a little since you already drank you milk," Palpatine said. 

Gwyn respected his authority and poured Raven half a mug of tea. Raven sucked it down and Carnelian finished her breakfast. 

"So... What's been happening while I was out?"

"For the most part... this," the Emperor said. 

"So no... next relationship step?" she asked, a teasing glint in her eyes directed at Thrawn and Gwyn. 

"Don't be so pushy, Carnelian. We'll get there," Thrawn said, kissing Gwyn's cheek. 

"Are you my brother's mate?"

"Uh... Kinda... To a point... Where did you get that charming box of chocolates, Carnelian?"

"A secret admirer." 

"Secret huh? Is he the same one who gave you those flowers  last time?" 

Palpatine just watched in amusement. He knew Raven wasn't satisfied with the half answer Thrawn had given her, but she at least knew not to outright interrupt adults, one good thing her mother had taught her it seemed.

"Maybe."

"I knew it!" Thrawn tapped her nose with his spoon. "You are in love. Who is it? The Guard Captian? He thinks about you all the time!"

She took his spoon. 

"It's none of your business, that's who, and stop listening to other people's thoughts." 

"He broadcasts it so loudly I can't help but hear it."

"I really don't want to know."

"He likes your legs especially-"

"Thrawn, there is a child present!"

Gwyn at this point poked Thrawn in the ribs, frowing. 

"Sorry." 

"Hey!" 

"Raven! When you want someone's attention you say 'excuse me' not 'hey'," Palpatine scolded. 

She sighed. 

"Excuse me," she said, getting a little irritated. 

"Yes, Raven?" Thrawn asked.

"Are you mates?"

"You already asked that." 

"You didn't answer. It didn't make sense. So are you and my brother mates? Is my brother gonna have an egg?"

Thrawn stared at both Harpies, dumbfounded.

Palpatine made an odd noise. 

"An egg...?"

Gwyn blushed darkly. 

"Harpies... we have eggs that act as extra protection to the baby," he said softly but loud enough for them all to hear him.

"Wow. Well, you are kind of birds."

Thrawn blinked several times. "So are you and my brother mates or not?" Raven pressed.

"Not to that extent, not yet."

“Are you going to be?"

"I hope so."

Gwyn smiled at him. "So do I."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

They both blushed. "Um... well..." 

"Well what?" she pushed. 

Palpatine knew he should probably stop her, but it was amusing.

"Well, it takes time..."

"How much time?"

"I- I simply-"

"He's being weird, Raven, don't worry."

"Fine."

Carnelian sat back in her chair and stared at the ceiling.

After breakfast Thrawn and Gwyn retreated to what was now their garden sanctuary. 

"I'm sorry about Raven."

"It's fine, Gwyn. I haven't seen many, but I have seen worse."

"I'm sorry she put you on the spot like that. Younglings are... blunt."

"It's truly fine. I have Carnelian for a sister after all."

"So... eggs?" 

Gwyn blushed. 

"Yes, we have eggs. It's extra protection for both the baby and the mother, protection when the mother is in flight and from the baby's talons."

"In flight?"

"Flying isn't always... smooth, depends on the weather, and mountain weather can change very quickly."

"Ah, I see. How long does it stay an egg?" 

"Only a few days after birth. The baby is fully developed inside the egg, it just takes a while for it to hatch it all."

"That sounds... oddly adorable."

Gwyn snuggled into him. 

"It is. I was there when Raven hatched. The top of the egg stayed on her head like a hat."

Thrawn laughed out loud.

"It was so cute." 

"I bet it was." He smiled and held his little Harpy close.

Thrawn sighed and nuzzled his white hair.

"Is there a set amount of time your customs say we have to wait, Snowflake?" 

He shook his head. 

"No. Usually the two in the courtship simply need the blessing of their parents before having their ceremony. Of course now we'd only have to ask your father."

"And he'd probably bless us both in a heartbeat."

Gwyn giggled. "Probably. Why do you ask, though? I hope I'm not making you feel rushed."

"I don't like waiting and I know what I want."

The Snowy Harpy smiled at him. 

"Well if you're ready, Guardian, so am I."

"Then why wait?"

They hurried inside to find Palpatine. He was in his study, speaking to Raven, who was sitting on a cushion listening intently with all the eager curiosity of a child.

"Now, red to blue, left to right, and there..." He solved the Rubik's cube for her.

"Wooow." He chuckled and twisted it up again. 

"Here." She eagerly set to work with her new toy. Palpatine looked up. "What can I do for you two?" 

"Father, we don't want to wait much longer, but I want to honor Gwyn's customs, so before we can marry we need your blessing," Thrawn said, barely keep it from coming out in a stream of words too fast to understand.

"Would you like a long and formal one or may I shout Mazeltov and be over with it?"

"It should be a proper blessing, though it doesn't have to be too long," Gwyn said.

Palpatine stood and raised one hand over them. 

"I bless your hands that they may hold you close. I bless your hearts that they may fill with affection. I bless your bodies that they may be fertile."

They smiled at him. "Well, lets start calling in some favors," Thrawn said, nuzzling Gwyn. 

Palpatine smiled. Thrawn would have the whole of the Empire jumping if he had to get this wedding planned a quickly as possible. It was a bittersweet moment as he watched his youngest dart out of his study with his fiancee. He missed his own bride.

Carnelian, meanwhile, stared out at the sun with folded arms and meditated on the threats approaching them... and the new situations being foisted upon them.


End file.
